


The taste of fire

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Random drabbles [6]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Ficlet, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Popclaw in rehab ficlet
Series: Random drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183





	The taste of fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 
> 
> I want to taste the fire it's always been my weakness

I want to taste the fire it's always been my weakness. Let it burn my tongue and teeth until there nothing left. Am I crazy? I know longer know. And if anyone else knows they don't say. 

The rain falls, and the clock ticks, I want out of here. They want to make me better; I want to forget. Fill my body with compound v until I am so high I can taste fire and the sky, heaven and hell. 

They won't let me go until I'm clean. We all know I'll be using again within a weak of getting out of here. But Vought has to be seen they at least tried with her. Image is everything. Hers in tatters, but they will make that they all come out of this smelling cleaner than roses and soap.


End file.
